1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to lesion determination techniques for determining whether an object part is a focal lesion or a diffuse lesion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a conventional apparatus is known that provides, as a similar case, the same mammographic image every time when the same region of interest is specified, even if the manner of specifying the region of interest varies depending on a doctor, who is a user (see PTL1 of Patent Literature).